The Legend Of The True King
by DarkNoct93
Summary: A son, a king and now a saviour. It seemed like the titles kept coming even in his afterlife. Just when he thought he was done with his duties and a step closer to embracing eternal sleep, the Gods thought otherwise. And why were these women looking at him like that ?(chapter 1 & 2 revised)
1. chapter 01

Author's note: Hello guys! DarkNoct93 here with a brand new fanfic, The legend of The True King featuring Noctis from FFXV enter the world of kuroinu. This idea of mine came after I finish the game of ffxv and I just discover this anime of kuroinu and after I watch the anime, I thought that someone should come to save them and then I thought about Noctis which I have warn to you all for those who doesn't play the game yet the spoiler alert that Noctis died at the end of the game.

So why Kuroinu? I don't know about you guys but this anime are really bad for my taste and the ending was so bad that I wish that some dude just show up and save the day but no one show up so I decided to put someone and that is Noctis. This fanfic of mine should have 10 or less chapter because of the lack of information I have on this world of anime so if you guys find an interest of this fic and want to help me to provide some ideas to improve this story, pm me.

Oh! And one information and another spoiler from ffxv, Noctis has absorbed the crystal so he will be op in this fic and with the power of the crystal, he will have godlike powers but he still can suffer from mortal wounds although it will take more than normal attack to actually hurt him. With the blessings of the six and ring of lucii, he will rock this world of kuroinu so without waste any more time, please enjoy.

Act 1: The Arrival of The True King

Once a prince and now a king. His duty as the _True King_ was to vanquish the darkness that plagued the world of Eos. In his last battle with the False King, he eradicated the darkness from the world of Eos but at a cost - his life. By using the Providence, he managed to defeat the False King who was also the embodiment of darkness itself. And as the Chosen Light, the False King died along with him, he vanished eternally from his world. The True King thought that his job was finally done and he'd _walked tall_ just like his late father wished of him and now he can be reunited with his beloved Oracle.

But fate could be cruel.

When the King thought that he could embrace an eternal sleep, he heard a voice. A voice calling for help. He thought that he was just hearing things. And that his mind was just playing tricks due to the emptiness. But the voice became more and more pronounced and it became clearer as it kept echoing inside

his head.

"Please...you must..."

"Save...us".

The True King now realised that the voice was actually seeking for help and he was the only one who had heard the plea. He knew at once the reason why he could hear it and he knew what he was going to do.

Slowly the scene before him changed as he was slowly consumed by the blinding light before he himself vanished along with the light.

The True King once again had a duty to do.

XxxxxX

The first thing he saw was the blinding ray of light that woke him up. For a King who greatly enjoyed sleeping, it was always a pain in the ass to wake up early in the morning. Nonetheless, he still rose from his sleep. He was stretching when he noticed that he wasn't in a hotel room nor at a camp. He was in a forest. Slowly he stood up and examined his surroundings. He noticed that he wasn't familiar with the forest. It was nothing like the one back home. Then he examined himself and he noticed that his once torn King Raiment outfit was back in good shape. At first, the King was so confused upon seeing his newly mended outfit. The last time he remembered the outfit was torn everywhere after his last battle with the False King. He re-examined his outfit once more and this time he was certain that his outfit was back to its former glory. Gone was the slashes and burn marks. Figuring that it was pointless to ponder over how his outfit repaired itself, he decided to venture into the forest to figure out where he was.

After a few minutes of him venturing, he found a river flowing. Thanks to the survival skills he'd learnt from his friend, it didn't take much to find it. He had followed the low rumbling of water and the scent of wet soil which led him to the swollen river. Deciding to quench his thirst after the long walk, he crouched before the water and cupped his hands and submerged them in the river. Water filled into his palms and as his lips touched, he had noticed something different.

Due to the clear water that was flowing, he could see his reflection clearly on the surface of the water. His face no longer had a beard and moustache and instead, he was aged back to when he was first imprisoned in the crystal. Which was a decade ago to be exact. So what in the name of Eos was going on? It looked like he had never aged. Like he was back in his 20's with his messy spiky black locks appearing in his reflection. He was so shocked that his thirst was long forgotten, he touched his face while his eyes still lingered on his reflection to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. After a few tentative touches here and there, he was now absolutely sure that he was back in his 20's again.

He looked stunned for a moment before he recovered and figured that he would think about this matter after he quenched his thirst first. After that, he decided to rest under the nearby trees. After settling down beneath one of the trees, his mind began to replay the events that took place before he came here.

The last thing he remembered was the last battle with the False King in which he succeeded in defeating him. After which, all went blank for the True King. The true King struggled to recollect but he failed to remember what happened.

He knew that there was a reason why he was still alive but he couldn't find the answer. Then something clicked after he remembered something. Slowly he raised his right hand to confirm it. He wished he was wrong because he would hate it if he was right but he was relieved that he was wrong. There it was, stuck in his middle finger was his heritage, that proved that he was the _King among Kings._ It also proved that the line of Lucis was still alive within him. The Ring Of Lucii stuck on his middle finger gave him great comfort.

Slowly he stood up as he took the chance to test if his powers were still present within him. He extended his right hand forward and as fast as his head could comprehend it, his signature weapon, the Engine Blade materialised before him, floating in the air before he grabbed it with his hands. Slowly he took the chance to examine every inch of his blade. Satisfied that his blade was in a good condition, he decided to test it. When he tried to find something to test his sword on a heavy wind blew upon his face so hard that he had to cover his face. After a while, the wind slowly ceased and the King blinked a few times to remove the dust in his eyes.

Now that he had a clear view, a small smirk graced his lips. He found the perfect target to test his skills on. Few leaves fell from the tree he was standing under due to wind earlier and with his quick assessment, he could see that there were seven of them. Knowing what to do, the King drew his Engine Blade at once and with his battle stance ready, he waited for the perfect moment to strike. Time seemed to slow down before him and when all the leaves were within his range, with a quick swing, he slashed all of the leaves with one strike. All the leaves were perfectly cut but he remained unsatisfied with the result. He needed to test his skill further. And nature only seemed to be more than willing to help him out as yet another gust of wind blew towards him. This time more leaves fell from the tree and this spurred him on as he lunged into the air and with a skilful air maneuver, he spun around, slashing each leaf that fell. All the leaves were perfectly cut except for one that was far from the King's range. Seeing this, the King threw his signature weapon towards the leaf and with his sharp throw, the leaf was perfectly cut in half as the King vanished from sight, leaving an afterimage of himself only to appear where his signature weapon landed.

Now satisfied that his skills weren't rusty, his stomach decided to make itself known with a loud grumble. He was starving right now. He had not eaten any food since he woke up. He was relieved that no one was around to hear that. That would've been embarrassing.

Conveniently enough, he was near the river and what better time to do what he did best. There was bound to be plenty of fish. 'Time to fish,' he thought as he materialised his fishing rod.

After catching enough fish he proceeded to cook. Thanks to his magic, he easily ignited the dry leaves and root he'd gathered.

When the quick meal was done, Noctis decided it was better to leave the forest before nightfall. After long hours of trekking, he still couldn't find any signs of an opening in the forest. It was getting late and he knew staying any longer in the wild at night was a dangerous endeavour.

Maybe he was wrong. After all, he had yet to see any daemons. He did kill every last one of them didn't he? But the reason for him to be still alive bothered him greatly.

According to Bahamut the Draconian, he should've been dead after he using the Providence, the only magic that was able to vanquish the darkness once and for all. But why was he still here? The true King felt so conflicted. His mind in a turmoil when suddenly the moon decided to show itself and illuminated the forest.

He raised his head to look at the full moon shining brightly in the quiet night. He stood there, silently watching the beautiful scenery before him. The moon reminded him of his beloved Oracle, his friend and bride to be.

He wished that he could be with her right now. But there had to be a reason for him to be still alive. It didn't make sense otherwise. For a moment he stayed like that until the moon slowly disappeared behind the clouds casting darkness once again as the forest was engulfed in blackness. He regained his composure again now that the light was gone and he was left in the dark. After letting out a loud sigh, the King returned to the task at hand but before he could resume his search, he heard a noise. Initially brushing it aside as his imagination, the sound became much more pronounced to him. He knew what it was at once. It was the sound of a man yelling.

Not just one but a bunch of them to be specific. This made the King curious.

What was a bunch of men doing at night in the middle of the forest?

Deciding to go an investigate, he proceeded to walk in the direction of the source of ruckus. After a few minutes of searching, he found the source of the voices as he came into view of a few torches burning.

Without wasting any more time, he showed up in front of the people. The King thought that maybe he could ask them the direction to get out of the forest. Considering that these guys were still in the forest late into the night, he assumed they were hunters. Before he could proceed, he finally heard the conversation among them that made him take a pause.

"There's nowhere to run now bitch!"

"Yeah, just give up and surrender to us".

"Yeah. You'd make good money. After all, you've got a cute face and a great body, hahahahaha!"

The chosen King was taken aback by what he had just heard. Slavery had long since been abolished in Lucis and he was absolutely sure that his late father had completely repelled the notion of slavery in the kingdom so why was it happening now. Completely confused with what just happened the King"s thoughts came to an abrupt stop when the aforementioned young woman started screaming.

Deciding to put a stop to these men' actions the King stepped into the fray. His sudden arrival ceased the group's actions as they turned to the intruder. The sight before him made the king's eyes widen. The group of men was half-naked, their male genitals out on in the open. His flushed red at this.

No. He wasn't red because of embarrassment. Far from it actually.

He was red because he was livid.

He was witnessing something he had never seen before in his entire life. Before him, the group of men was surrounding a young woman, who was being forcefully pinned down on the ground. Two burly men were holding her arms and legs wide apart.

Her clothes were torn everywhere and one of the men was positioning himself to thrust his member into her. Her mouth was being covered by a hand, muffling her cries. She desperately struggled to break free from the men but it was pointless.

The woman was beyond terrified as she knew what was going happen to her. Her fear fuelled her as she once more began thrashing against her restraints. If it weren't for the king who appeared in time.

The king shook in rage as his temper flared. Not realising that he was facing death himself, the man who was preparing to thrust into the young woman suddenly rose and stepped up to his face. Without an ounce of shame, he faced the king, his dangling bits out on display.

"Hey! The hell you doin' here?" The men asked, spittle flying everywhere.

The King didn't answer him as he bowed his head down, desperately trying to contain his anger. The man smirked smugly as he thought that he managed to scare the shit out of him with how the king stood shaking. The man continued to provoke the King more as he tried to grab at the king's collar wanting to give him a piece of his mind.

But he was dead wrong.

A dagger, that came out from nowhere, was seen impaling into the man's arm just as he was going to grab his collar. The man let out a bellowing scream in pain at having his arm stabbed. But that was just the beginning, his suffering didn't end there. The King made his next move as he grabbed the man's head with a single hand and smash it into the ground. A small crater formed on the spot. The King wasn't sure if he was dead but he knew for a fact that the man wasn't going to get up any time soon. Completely shocked by the unexpected event, the rest of the men abandoned what they were doing earlier and quickly grabbed their weapons lying nearby, and approached the King cautiously.

With one down, he quickly analysed the situation and with his quick observation, he calculated there to be ten men in total, including the one he'd just pinned down. The rest quickly surrounded him but he was far from being intimidated despite the fact that they clearly outnumbered him. They were being foolish if they honestly thought that having more people was going to stop the king. With a single wave of his right hand, nine weapons crystallised above them. Yet they knew no better as they tried to ambush him, thinking that they already got him.

But they were dead wrong.

On cue, the King let his right hand slowly fall, with all of the weapons soon following his gesture. Each of them cleaving through them, killing them near instantaneously. One by one, they fall to the ground. Their last breath was wasted on trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Now that the deed was done, the king took a second glance, looking at the bodies scattered around him. The right punishment for these animals. They didn't deserve to live once they tried to harm that woman tried to sell her. They forfeited their right to live and the chosen king had made sure to see to it.

'So these were what people called sex trafficker. More like animals,' he thought.

Then, he turned his head to look at the young woman, checking to see if she was fine. There she was, still lying on the same spot where she was pinned down before. He felt so relieved after finding out that she was fine and decided to help her up. But when he took the first step towards her, she hurriedly crawled away backing up to the tree behind her.

Initially, he was confused at seeing her reaction but when he noticed how much she was trembling, almost resembling a leaf during an especially strong gale, he understood why.

She was still terrified.

She almost got raped by these animals and it was only by coincidence he had arrived just in time to stop them and deliver a swift punishment upon them. She must've thought that he was just like them and only that he'd didn't like to share so instead he killed them. That idea disgusted him to the core but he could never blame her though.

She almost got raped in the first place.

Slowly, the king walked nearer with a reasonable distance between them to make sure that she wouldn't freak out. Now that she was close enough for him to look at, he started examining her. Like he thought, there were visible bruises on her wrists and her ankles, possibly due to the men holding her down hard so as not to let her go. Slowly he reached for a potion inside his coat pocket and tried to give it to her but he stopped himself when he noticed something.

The woman had pointy ears.

'An elf?' The King thought. This confused him more than ever. He had once read about their race and it was said that they lived long before the Kingdom of Lucis was found and that the entire elven race was extinct due to the war among the gods.

'Now why were they here in the first place?' The King mused. Maybe their race revived and repopulated again now that The Usurper was dead and the light was restored in the world. That was the only reasonable conclusion he could come up with.

The real question though, was if she could understand the human language. Now that he knew the woman was an elf, he could understand why those rotten scums desperately wanted her. The Elven race was known to be beautiful creatures, that included both women and men. They were gifted with a much longer lifespan than the average human. He could've bet that this woman would have fetched a high price in the black market if he hadn't shown up.

Putting his thoughts aside, the King slowly approached the woman with great caution, afraid that he would freak her out. Maybe because she could sense him, her body shook terribly, assuming that he might do something to her. Noticing this, the King tried to comfort her.

"I'm just here to help. I did what I had to do and now those rotten scums are gone forever," the King tried to reassure her. The shaking slowly subsided and the woman though still slightly scared turned her head to him to make sure that this man meant well. What she saw before her eyes now was a man, who looked so majestic, offering her two things.

A black coat and a bottle of green water.

At first, the woman hesitated to take it thinking that this was all maybe a cruel trick. But when she looked him in the eyes, she found no ill intentions. Hesitantly, she reached out her hand to take the items but pulled back, still afraid of him. The man did not budge from his position, waiting for her to take her time.

After a while, the elf finally took the items offered to her and the first thing she did was to drape herself in the long black coat the King had just given. She embraced the warmth still lingering in the coat as she almost froze in he frigid cold night of the forest. The warmth must've come from the man she mused. Now that he was not wearing his coat she could see that he was only clad in a black shirt and a cape was strapped to his

left shoulder. Then the elf looked at the second item given to her. She wasn't quite sure what it was so she thought it was poisonous but the man saw right through her.

"Don't worry, I assure you that it is not poisonous. It's a potion to cure the injuries you had from before".

With a little bit of hesitation and deliberation, she finally took a sip of the potion and magically all of her injuries and pain she'd felt before disappeared. Her face showed nothing but shock and confusion upon witnessing the miracle right before her eyes. Seeing the effectiveness of the potion, the King let out a sigh of relief as a small smile adorned his face, satisfied now that the elf lady was alright. Then he remembered that both of them were still in the middle of the forest and it already very late into the night. The King figured that it would be better if they could spend the night under a shelter, preferably with the company of other people, rather than out in the open wilderness.

Now that he had made up his mind, he cleared his throat to gain that elf woman's attention. She looked up at him after his second attempt.

"Umm... miss, if you wouldn't mind, can you guide us to your place so we could spend the night there instead? I mean it's getting pretty late and I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend a night here," the King suggested. Trying his best not sound like a pervert, he hoped that she could understand.

At first, the woman looked astounded. He briefly wondered why before she all but started crying. Due to the unexpected spectacle before him, the king hadn't a clue about what to do. His right hand instinctively tried to reach out for her shoulder to comfort her. But before he could do that, she suddenly grasped his hand with both of hers as her teary eyes fixed on his face.

"Please..," she said between sobs, "you must save…us".

He gasped lightly, taking in a sharp breath, as surprise showed on his face upon hearing the words that left between quivering lips. He wasn't shocked at her sudden display nor at the fact that she spoke the human tongue.

No.

He was shocked because now he remembered why he was there.

 **Okay. Another fixed chapter thanks to WagnerFlin. I hope you enjoy it until then. please leave a review.**


	2. chapter 02

_**Author's note:**_ _ **Hey guys, it's DarkNoct93 again. Okay first things first, I am very sorry for the late chapter. It's been 7-8 months the last time I wrote this fic and due to my work and other businesses I had to take care of, I had to postpone this chapter. Again I am very sorry. Secondly, wow I never thought that this fic would get a very positive feedback. I mean, Kuroinu is a h-anime so I never imagined that this fic would get so many likes. So on that note, we can all agree that Kuroinu is fucked up anime and that there should've been someone who could bring salvation to that world, right...? Hahhahahaha. Thank you for supporting this fic. I really appreciate it. Thirdly, I've read one of the reviews for this fic and it mentioned that my grammar was pretty messed up and I can understand that. As you can see, I'm from Malaysia (proud to be born there:) and so naturally, English is my second language and I'm not fluent in it so if any readers can suggest me a beta reader it would be helpful. Lastly, I would like to thank**_ **Omnifiction** _ **and**_ **Gunner007** _ **for helping me to improve this fic. It was really helpful. Thank you very much. So without wasting any further time, please enjoy.**_

Act 2: The Revelation

 _Sleep_ , one of the most important basic human needs, besides food and shelter that is. In that regard, sleep is essential for a functional daily life. And thankfully, sleeping was something the King took much pleasure in, besides fishing. He often demonstrated this _beautiful_ act before his friends but his friends only shrugged it off and assumed it was just him trying to avoid his duties and was being lazy as usual. The latter was slightly true and ' _besides how am I going to do my duties properly when I'm tired'_ he had countered. Ignis simply shook his head, a hand on his hips, muttering under his breath that sounded something along the lines of ' _hopeless_ ' and him being ' _always tired_ '. Thinking back, Noct remembered browsing through his feed on his phone and coming across a quote, he had relatedto completely, that said, _"Sleeping is my drugs, the bed is my dealer and the alarm clock is the police"._ And in the King's case, Iggy was most definitely the police. The thought made the King chuckle. He never understood why his friends could never relate to him and instead only found his habit bizarre. For Noctis, sleep meant an escape. A solace from this reality of his where he was constantly chained down by heavy responsibilities and reminded of his fate. The life of a prince, a dream many a person had wished for. The thought made him scoff because in his dreams he dreamt of being a normal human, free from the burden of his kingdom and the responsibilities that came along with it.

Alas, it was just a dream. A pleasant dream nonetheless.

Although it felt great to have such a blissful dream like that, he was always grateful for his father, friends and fiancé that were always there for him. He would always remember to love and cherish them for the rest of his life. That was a promise he'd always keep.

 _" O King of Kings, wake up"_

He'd heard a voice calling out to him but it sounded more like a whisper yet he didn't care, sleep had him in its clutches.

 _"..wake...up...",_ he heard it again and this time it was closer. A breathless and lithe disembodied sound.

"Wake up...", and once again he heard it but it was lot louder and perceptible as the words finally became articulate. Who was this? Was it Prom? But it sounded light, like a feminine voice. He could tell apart his best friends voice, couldn't he? His sleep-addled mind wondered as he was slowly roused from his deep slumber.

Perhaps it was one of the maids? Maybe he was late for the meetings with his council and his father had sent for the maids to wake him up.

Nonetheless, the King woke up as the remnants of sleep left him. He slowly opened his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the light, as he faced in the direction of the voice.

The first thing he saw was a blurry visage of a blonde woman, who appeared to be much closer to him than the voice had let on. And it was only then he'd realised the reason for the tendrils of warmth he'd felt on his cheek during his deep slumber as a soft hand continued to gently caress his face and long black locks.

He blinked once then twice, yet he still couldn't make out the woman's face but he could tell that she was smiling. Once she'd realised that she had managed to wake him up she continued to caress his face so gently, like a loving mother caressing her son. The King assumed that he was lying on the unknown woman's lap, if the soft warmth cushioning he's head was anything to go by and considering how close she was while still continuing to caress his face comfortingly. Yet her identity was still shrouded in mystery.

Perhaps, it was because of the bright light behind her which silhouetted her thin frame, that was blinding him temporarily? He wasn't sure. Then suddenly, like a lightning strike, the King was struck by an epiphany and he realised that this woman just might be _**her.**_

A small smile adorned his face as he slowly closed his eyes again not before he muttered a soft "Luna" as he tried to fall back to sleep again.

"Luna?" the same voice questioned, with a slight hint of amusement this time. His eyes snapped open just as he heard that. The way she mentioned that name brought about a sense of caution to the King and immediately he rolled over to the side and with his acrobatic skill, he easily backflipped to distance himself from the unknown woman.

Then finally he asked the most important question, that was long overdue.

"Who are you?"

The woman, however, seemed unfazed by the King's sudden action and instead slowly stood up , her face finally coming into view.

She was very beautiful, that the King could easily admit. She had a delicate countenance with full delectable red lips. But beauty could be deceiving and he was not naive enough to fall for it. She adorned a garb resembling the ancient Greek attire. The exception being that it was _very_ revealing. The fabric of her clothes barely covered her privates leaving little to the imagination, with some sort of belt cover her lower region. The King briefly wondered if she even wore an underwear under that belt that struggled to cover her lower region. And with each step she made the thin belt moved dangerously, her pale skin peeking under it each time.

The King shook his head, trying to ease the dirty thoughts from his mind because something else had caught his attention. Among all the things he had noticed about her, it was her elven-like ears that stuck out the most.

'An elf?,' the King wondered.

'And a powerful one too,' he further noted as he felt a prickling sensation of a very powerful magical aura present within her.

"I mean you no harm, O King of Kings", the elf woman began. This surprised the King because he never thought that an elf could speak in the human tongue and more so know who he actually was. Though, he didn't let his guard down. He was still very wary. He knew little to nothing about the lady before.

"And why should I trust you?," the King asked. This time the elf woman let out a smile before she replied, "If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it while you were sleeping".

She had a point there but it didn't help to ease his suspicion. He still could not trust her. Then he noticed something different.

Both of them were in a white space.

It was just like when he was trapped in the crystal except this space felt very different from that time. That time he was floating in that endless space but here he was standing yet he felt no ground beneath his feet. If his eyes weren't deceiving him, he would've assumed that both of them were in a room painted white rather than a white endless space. The King wondered why he was here in the first place.

As though sensing the King's line of thought, the elf woman spook again.

"This is my realm. Don't worry, we are the only people here".

"And why should I trust you again, you didn't tell me the reason why I'm here and how you knew me?"

"You don't have to know. Just listen to your heart and you will understand soon enough".

As if he would listen to her but maybe she was right. His mind was telling him that she couldn't be trusted but his heart said to reason with her and that maybe she held the key to the question of why he was here. Yet he didn't fully trust her.

"Who are you really?," the King demanded her name, his tone serious. The elf woman maintained her smile, not being even slightly intimidated by his tone and answered him.

"My name is Celestine Lucullus, the reincarnation of the goddess. Pleased to meet you, King of Kings".

Now it made a lot of sense. A goddess. No wonder she'd said that this space was her realm and why he'd felt a very powerful magic enveloping her. Wait. The crystal. Did this mean that he was trapped in yet another crystal? Was there more than one crystal? His mind raced.

"Don't worry, we are not in a crystal".

 _Woah_. Was she a psychic too? Oh right, he'd forgotten she was a goddess. Of course, she must have some kind of psychic power. Silly him.

"No. I am not a psychic although I can use some of that power, it's just you are talking out loud," the elf stated while she covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

Oh. That's awkward.

The King tried to recover from his embarrassment by faking a cough and after a moment of silence, the King introduced himself.

"I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum, King Of Lucis",

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, King Of Kings. It's been an honour"

"Now that we know each other, let's get straight to the point. What do you want with me?"

Celestine looked at Noctis for a moment and instead of answering him, she asked a question of her own.

"Do you know what happened to you before you came here?"

Her question caught him off guard but he remained calm before he answering her, "yes I do but why do you want to know that now?"

"Answer my question first then I shall answer yours," she replied politely.

The King looked at her for a moment and she did the same. Time ticked slowly until the King finally decided to end the matters and began to talk.

"I have fulfilled my duty as The True King and vanquish the darkness that plagued the land of Eos along with the usurper himself, Ardynn Izunia. Since he was an immortal, I had to use powerful magic. Magic greater than the power of Astral gods themselves, the Providence. That magic was so powerful that it required one to sacrifice oneself in order to use it and naturally I had sacrificed myself to defeat the False King and save the world. I still remember that my whole body had turned to ashes and I should've been dead after that but here we are, still alive and kicking and standing before you in this white space. So I ask you again, what do you want from me?"

"And do you know what happened after you died?". She further questioned, ignoring his.

"No, but I do know I have done my duty as a King to save my kingdom and my world"

"Indeed you have done that, I have foreseen it but do you really think you've completely saved your world?,"

"What do you mean?"

"The light has been finally restored in the land of Eos and the number of daemons has decreased drastically thanks to your glaives but unfortunately, your people need their King to guide them and now that you have gone, it's only a matter of time before darkness consumes the land of Eos yet again"

"But I just killed the Usurper himself, there's no way he can cause the chaos again".

"He is nothing but just a puppet, the real problem has yet to begin but now you are gone, and it is only matter of time before darkness spreads again"

"What do you mean the 'real problem'?"

Celestine didn't answer his question immediately, instead, she slowly turned around and suddenly the whole space changed.

"It will be easier if I showed you what I meant by 'the real danger".

Suddenly the whole space changed and this caught the King off guard because as soon as the space distorted, both of them were floating in midair as the scene before them warped. Both of them appeared now in some fiery dimension, encircled in a huge glowing caldera with little to no signs of life visible. The viscous lava blazed vehemently. The heated air licked and scorched his exposed skin. It felt almost too real. The King almost would've summoned his weapon and found a safe place to teleport himself onto so that he could hang on to dear life if weren't for Celestine's assurance for him not to.

"Don't worry, King of Kings. This is nothing more than a mirage, a visual manifestation to show you what I meant by the 'real danger' ". Upon hearing this the King visibly relaxed and Celestine opened her mouth again to explain.

"This is his realm. As you can see, there's no living organism present here because that was his intention. He can't stand the living and he will destroy it no matter what",

"Who is he?". Celestine didn't answer him instead the space warped again and this time both of them appeared in what looked to be a place of worship and before them were a flight of stairs that led to a throne. There was someone occupying the throne.

No. It wasn't someone. It was something else.

For the first time in the King's life, he felt fear as it gripped his heart. Something he'd never felt before in his entire life. He was huge, huge enough that even the giant fire daemon he had faced before dwarfed in comparison to this gargantuan monstrosity. He had six arms and his face struck fear to anyone who was unfortunate enough to see him. Even the King felt dreadful looking at. He was sitting on his throne, using one of his hand to support his head. He looked so arrogant as though he didn't have anything to fear. Only someone brave and foolish enough would've dared to sneak up on him. The King's conjecture was further support by the fact that the throne room wasn't in palace but instead in a vast open space. If he had to guess, they were at the top of the volcanic mountain where his altar resided. Even so, there was a more pressing issue that demanded his attention. The cause for concern being the tremendous magical power the King had felt emanating from the beast. Levels at which the King could not comprehend. He wasn't sure if he could defeat the giant monstrosity before him even with aid of astral gods.

"He was called by many names but the moniker that suites with his nature is _Chaos_. He is one of the gods that reside in this realm. While he is the god of destruction, there is yet another god in this forsaken realm. A goddess to be specific and she goes by the title _Cosmos,_ the goddess of harmony. It never ended well for both of them as Chaos always destroyed everything that Cosmos created and thus, the battle between the gods began"

As soon she said that, the scene morphed and this time both of them were floating in the air once again. It looked to be that they had materialised in the middle of a battle between Cosmos and Chaos with each of them having their own armies. Both sides stood by patiently, awaiting their masters, Chaos and Cosmos', command.

"These warriors came from different worlds, all of them are here because of the gods and they only have one purpose, to aid their respective gods in the battle and return to their world. Although there are some of them who take pleasure in causing destruction and _chaos_ ".

What followed afterward was the start of an awesome and spectacular battle that has ever taken place. The King was left speechless upon seeing what could only be described as the most epic display of prowess he ever seen in his entire _young_ life. If he hadn't known the true cause for this battle was to determine which gods would reclaim their reign over this land, he would've assumed this was some sort of tournament. If only wished he had his phone right now. They watched from a distance, taking in the magnificent spectacle before them.

"After an endless cycle of time and countless battles, the warriors of Cosmos finally managed to defeat the warriors of Chaos with the aid of Cosmos, and as promised by the Cosmos, the warriors could finally return to their own world after putting a stop to the eternal war," Celestine finished her story and the King tried to take in all the information she had just poured out.

"Why bother telling me about this?," confusion crept on her and the King elaborated, "you just said it, Chaos, god of destruction, is gone after being defeated by the Cosmos. He shouldn't be a threat now. So what is the point of telling me this story?". Celestine looked at him for a moment before she replied.

"Don't you ever think of where these daemons came from, King of Kings?".

The question shocked the King to the core as if he was struck by a lightning before realising something.

"Don't tell me that...," before the King could finish his words Celestine interrupted.

"Indeed. Daemons are one of Chaos' many creations. After he died, his soul was trapped in an endless realm. And from in there, he vowed that he would have his revenge and set his revenge on your world".

"But why my world?."

"Like I said before, Chaos is gone but his soul is still trapped in this endless realm. In order to regain his body back, he needed a vessel," it took only a split second for the King to realise what she was trying to convey.

"Don't tell me..."

"Indeed. Ardyn was chosen as his vessel because of his abilities to absorb daemons. Chaos snuck his power inside Ardyn through daemons and that's why the _Crystal_ chose his brother over him. Fuelled by rage and jealousy, Ardyn succumbed to the powers of Chaos and become one of his many puppets. But thanks to you, you managed to beat Ardyn and put an end to Chaos' plan".

The King couldn't believe what he had just heard. After all this time, Ardyn was being used by Chaos. And now, according to Celestine, Chaos would be back again to destroy his world. He would have to deal with that problem later as for now he needed to know of why she was telling him this and why she was keeping him here.

"That's enough. I've heard enough of this. Just go straight to the point. What do you want from me?".

"I'm giving you a second chance?".

"Second chance?".

"Yes. A second chance in life".

"In exchange for what?".

"What do you mean?,"

"You heard me. There must be a price for it. I don't believe you just want to give me a chance without gaining something in return".

Celestine observed him for a moment as the King did the same. After what seemed like an eternity for both of them, the King broke the silence first.

"H-hey," the King blurted out confused by the scene before him. It wasn't because the King didn't know what to say, it was because Celestine, who had been calm and collected before, was crying. Before he could calm her she interrupted him.

"Please...you as The True King...must save us!"

 **XXXXXX**

'Save her world in exchange of my life huh ?' The King thought to himself after he recollected on why he was sent here. As he was lost in his thoughts, the elf woman begged to him again.

"Please mister! Save us from Kuroinu Army!" The elf woman pleaded.

Her pleading seemed to work as the King was pulled from his reveries and her mentioning about the Kuroinu army reminded him of his mission in this foreign land.

"Lead the way. I will do my best to help," the King said, his tone serious.

The elf woman let out a happy smile once she heard that the gentlemen before her was willing to help. Her act caught the King off guard when he looked at her angelic smile painted on her beautiful face. His face blushed but only for a moment as he slowly helped the elf woman to stand up. He politely distanced himself to give her some space to fix herself up.

After dusting herself off from the dust and dirt and examining herself if she had any minor injuries from before, the elf woman seemed pleased enough after she was assured there were none. The elven lady was almost ready to lead to the destination when she was stopped by the King.

"Ah yes miss, before we proceed, can you help me with something?".

The elven woman was confused. What kind of help could she offer for to this gentlemen? But she was willing enough nonetheless as he had helped her in the first place.

"Yes mister, what can I do to help you?".

"Good," soon after that, the King raised his right hand and instantly, a few clothes materialised on his palm. His action surprised the elf woman and before she could ask what had just happened, the King interrupted.

"I know this is not much but these clothes should suit you for now I think. Don't worry, I assure you that these clothes are more comfortable than what you're wearing right now," the King said to her, hoping that she would understand what he meant.

The elf woman looked at the clothes for a moment before she looked at herself and she finally understood what this gentlemen meant. The only clothes she was actually wearing was his black cape and even though it was big enough to cover her it still was cold in the forest and not even his cape could give her warmth.

The elf woman looked at it for a moment before she slowly took it from him not before she thanking him. The King only smiled as a reply to her and this made the elf woman to blush. Slowly, the king turned around to give her the privacy she needed to change and thanks to the moon that decided to show up again, the elf woman found no problem when changing.

"I'm done," she signalled at him and the King turned back to face her once she was done. The King was satisfied that his clothes fit her well although his shirt seemed a bit too tight due to her big 'melons'. The King shook his head to ease that dirty thought from his mind and said,"let's go...". The elf woman nodded, determination clearly visible in her eyes as she strongly believed that her saviour before her was going to save her town and her friends.

The King nodded to her and gestured her to lead the way and she soon led the way with the King trailing not far behind.

As both of them walked to their destination, the King couldn't help but think back to what had just happened on his first day in this world.

He was dead but was given a second chance in life by the reincarnation of the goddess, Celestine, in exchange to saving this world from the same thing that tried to destroy his world. Well, that was something worth the King's time.

But still, it was so damn tiresome.

He couldn't do this alone. He was going against a whole damn kingdom for god sakes. Maybe he could win this war if he used the aid from the Astral Gods but he couldn't use it so often otherwise it would risk his life. Maybe he could build a new kingdom and with his armies, then there was a chance he could win this war.

Nah. It was just a dream he could never achieve that.

What he really meant was how in the name of Eos was he going to build a new kingdom. He never was good with the words, that was Iggy's strength. _A kingdom is the people_ , his late father once taught him. So how can he gain the trust of the people in this world when he couldn't even convince them in the first place. Like he concluded before, he never was good with words.

Yes. He once gave a speech to his people that he would make things right again for the people and for the world but that was His People. His people knew him as a king and they believed in him as a King and they relied on him as a King.

The thoughts gave him a headache. 'Whatever'. He will think about what to do after he learned enough about this world.

For now, he had another question that needed to be answered and the elf woman in front of him might have the answer.

Earlier before, she was afraid of him because he killed those animals but after he showed his kindness to help her, she resisted initially but after some time she looked at him in the eyes again then accepted his help. Judging by the way she reacted to the bodies he had just disposed of, she seemed okay with it. As if she was used to it.

Why was she scared? Was it because of those animals or...

Was it because of him ?

"Umm...miss?". Before he could proceed with his question, she interrupted him.

"Anna...," she said it without looking at him.

"Huh?". Hearing him, the elf woman stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"My name...my name is Anna Florence".

"Oh...". The King felt stupid for not catching what she just said earlier, he cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry for not catching that. My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum, you can just call me Noctis, miss Florence".

"No, it's fine, you can just call me Anna, Sir Noctis".

"Just Noctis. I'm not old enough to be called sir," the elf woman now known as , Anna Florence, just giggled upon hearing that.

"No. It's just that the way you talk and your attitude seemed like you came from a noble family".

"Ohh that? Well that is true but you can't blame me, it's just the way I was raised". Both of them laughed together and after some time, both of them regained back their senses and it was Anna who spoke first.

"So...what did you want to talk about, Mr. Noctis?".

"Just Noctis. By the way, there is something that been bothering me and I hope that you can answer me".

"What is it?".

"Earlier before...," Noctis took his time to emphasise his words, "you were so afraid after I killed those animals but after that, you seemed okay with the bodies as if you were used to it before. But what is really bothering me is, were you afraid of the men I just killed or...were you afraid of me?". Noctis finished, his eyes set on Anna to see her reaction and what surprised him was that she looked so calm.

"I've lived long enough to get used to this. Ever since this war started, I have seen many death that I have lost count of them. As for your question, yes I was actually afraid of you".

"Why?".

"Your eyes. It turned red when you were killing them and even as you approach me to offer help, your eyes still remained red but after some time, it went back to the same dark blue again as it is now".

What the hell was happening. Why did she say that his eyes turned red when he killed those animals. It never happened before even in his last battle with The False King.

Wait a second. Is this what Celestine meant when she said that the traits of his hidden power were already activated?

 **And that is the end of this chapter. See you guys in the next chapter, until then. By the way, please leave a review so I can improve and get inspired to write a new chapter. Ciao.**

 **P.s: Anna Florence is a female cast in vn game Kuroinu Gaiden. She is one of two female cast appearing in Kuroinu Gaiden. You can google her if you want to know more. Thanks to** **Omnifiction** **for telling me this.**

 **If you all read this chapter again, it is already been revised and fixed thanks to my official beta reader, WagnerFlin who fix this. Thanks to him, my second chapter has been fixed and now he worked up for my first chapter and after he finished editing my first chapter, me and him will work together to write for the next chapter. stay tuned.**


End file.
